


Cold tears

by yukionna1



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Body Horror, Takes Place Before the Series, that girl(?) that Eren saw in the Titan before he first transformed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukionna1/pseuds/yukionna1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Its hot... so hot. Mother... mother please help me." Just something I wrote a long time ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold tears

"Froid... please reconsider!"

"I'm not changing my mind, mother!" Froid Aimer said standing up as tall as the person before her staring her down.

Chaud's face fall as she looked at her only daughter's determined face. Her icy blue eyes which were the same as hers were glaring at her intently as if waiting for her to say anything more. Her jaw set. her short dark hair neatly held back from her eyes. Suddenly she turned her back on her mother and went to retrieve her gear.

"Froid please!" The woman pleaded, taking her by the shoulder and turning her around to face her.

"Please! Its a job for the foolish and suicidal. Don't!" before she could finish she was interrupted by a hard slap across the cheek. Chaud gasped holding her red cheek and turned to see the anger and hate in her daughters eyes.

"Don't you ever!" She hissed venom in her eyes. "Say that about the heros!"

"Heros... Froid listen to yourself! So many of the scouting members die. That is the reality of joining that brach!

"They're more brave then the military police!" Froid shot back angrily. Chaud bit back her remark secretly knowing that she was right her face downcast and shook her head.

"You'll end up like your brother..."

"I don't care... I-if I... If I stay in these walls I'll go insane!" she shouted moving towards the door.

"Froid... Froid don't!" Chaud shouted reaching for her but it was too late Froid was already out the door and running up the dirt street. She ran she ran until she could no loner hear her mothers screeching voice calling after her. She ran towards the edge of the wall out of breath she glared up at it.

"What the hell do they know..." she said darkly as she stared at the smooth white surface of the bird cage.

"It won't protect us forever... nothing can... from them..."

"Hey look!" a small voice behind her said and turning she saw two children hardly ten years old. One had light green eyes and dark brown hair wearing a red open jacket over a green shirt and shabby looking pants that went up to his ankles. The other was a pale girl with black hair and black eyes wearing a scarf and a pink overcoat over a white dress with a dark red scarf which Froid thought was strange to be wearing for such warm weather.

The boy was looking up at her with wonder in his young face.

"Are you... from the scouting legion!?" he asked coming up to her his eyes wide with delight. Looking at the boys eyes she could feel the angry heat inside her ebbing away as she looked at child's delighted eyes and she nodded.

"So cool!" the boy said coming closer to her. So... so you guys actually fight the titans? the boy asked

"Oh...?" she said softly looking down at him. "You know what the scouting legion is?"

"Sure do!" The boy said raising both his fists like all kids do when exited or wanting to prove a point his eyes glittering. "Actually I wanna join you guys as well!"

Froid looked down at the boy and a small smile came on her lips

"What a brave little boy you are!" Froid cooed kneeling down to the boys level placing a hand on his head. "But remember this kid..." she said putting a finger in front of her face. "Its hard work out there... the titans are scary monsters and it takes years of hard training to get where we are!"

"I don't care!" The boy said peppily.

"Eren..." The girl said slowly approaching him. "We should continue collecting the wood... it'll get dark soon."

Eren looked rather miffed and then looked back at her.

"I heard you guys are going on another expedition. "Will I see you again?"

"'Corse you will!" Froid said smiling down at him.

"Good! I'll be waiting!" He said

'I won't let myself get killed by one of those bastards...' she thought solemnly as she watched the leave down the hill.

'Never!' and she turned and ran towards the gate.

"Where were you?" Mosses asked when she had finally arrived.

"Just... putting hope back into humanity..."

... ... ...

It was darkening damp and rainy but they galloped onwards through the forest before them the rain making it nearly impossible to see anything but according to Mosse they were nearing their mark. A 15 meatier tall titan staggering towards them out of the darkness of the tree. Quickly and on command she and the others scouting members switched to her 3d maneuver gear and Froid gracefully and easily soared through the trees watching as Mosses sliced the titan's nape of the neck adding the power of humanity.

It seemed to go on for hours as more and more titans approached them but they were pulling ahead of them.

Until...

"Mosses!" Froid shouted in warning but it was too late and she watched with terror filled eyes she watched as the titan chopped down on Mosses sending his hand flying through the trees. She didn't have time to morn however asa titans hand suddenly came ripping right through the tree she was hocked on but she was quick and unhooked her chain just in time and with an absurd amount of gas flew through the blood socked forest watching her comrades die left and right and she slashed, cut and spun her way through the cluster of titan bodies, reaching hands and sharp grotesque mouths coming towards her. but she blind sided one and she fell. She fell into blood, into heat, into despair.

Into hell...

She gasped and sputtered falling back as she saw the bodes she tried to scream but nothing came out but a faint whimper.

She tried to claw her way out until her hands grew bloods tried to climb until she was no longer able to feel anything.

But nothing worked and she remained half submerged in the stinking, red stomach dull and shellshocked.

_'I wanna join you guys as well!'_

Froids eyes widened in horror.

_'So cool!' You guys actually get to battle the Titans?!_

She felt thick hot tears stinging her face and a sudden heart reaching wail escaped her throat.

... ... ...

Vaguely would she hear the others following after her but unlike her they had died fairly quickly but she lingered still barely alive in the boiling hell for what felt like years.

"Hot... It's so hot... Mother... Mother... help me..."

She found herself repeating the same words over and over again as the bodies added up within the belly of the beast floating eyes wide even in death but she remained listless no longer able move an inch anywhere...

Trapped and melting in the boiling red blood.


End file.
